


First Impressions

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: AN: So I have already made Yuki x Joey drawings and fanfic’s now I must make for my other ones. Chase and Tea now, I’ve been meaning to do this for a while. I know I need to write this XD.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Original Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I have already made Yuki x Joey drawings and fanfic’s now I must make for my other ones. Chase and Tea now, I’ve been meaning to do this for a while. I know I need to write this XD.

**Warning: Language, and Violence/Blood**

**~First Impressions~**

**~Chase~**

On another school day at Domino high school, the students were walking into their classes getting ready for their teachers to come in. Though most of the students, in the back of the school there was a group of boys leaning against the wall while all of them were smoking their cigarettes. There was one red-haired boy about 6’1 that finished his putting out his smoke with his shoe. 

“Oh, you already done Chase?” Another boy who was shorter than him smiled at Chase. 

“Tch, what the fuck you want Jake?” Chase rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms together. 

“What? I’d figure why you always leave so early from us. You usually stay behind to help out get lunch money from the lower graders.” Jake chuckled causing the rest of the group to laugh as well. 

“You got a new girlfriend now?” 

“Shut up Sama. My dad’s coming home and I got to make sure he knows I’m doing well in ‘school’ otherwise he’ll pull me out.” Chase pulled another cigarette out ready to light it as he pulled a lighter from his pocket. 

“Sure and Tanji has a girlfriend too.” Sama teased as Tanji the bigger one of the group chuckled as he looked back at Chase. 

“Seems like Chase is just taking care of his little sister eh boys? He has a soft stop, huh Toby?” Tanji smirked as Toby smiled as well. 

Stopping his hand with the lighter, he glared at Tanji. Knowing he was the leader of the group he couldn’t say anything else to him. Chase let out a sigh as he put his cigarette away.

“So what? It’s none of your fucking business.” Chase glared. 

“Eh, eh, easy Chase.” Tanji put his hands up in defense as the other boys just watched. 

“I was just looking out for my best man, you're always wrecking out the others better than these two.” Tanji pointed to Sama and Jake causing them to glare. 

“Plus she’s pretty cute, I see her hanging out with that famous kid… Uhh what’s his face? Mato? Hato?” Jake rubbed his chin. 

“Yugi Muto.” Sama corrected. 

This caused Chase to raise a brow seeing his sister never mention she was hanging out with Yugi or anyone. Although this meant he was going to have a chat with them soon. 

“Look.” Tanji wrapped an arm around Chase's shoulders giving him a ‘friendly’ pat. 

“If you get some problems to deal with let me know. Of course, you still own me.” Chase pulled away from Tanji as he walked away from the group. 

“Yeah, I’ll get your money Tanji, just give me some time.” Chase left them. 

* * *

It was around lunchtime and Yuki was sitting with her friend there eating their Bentos. As Yuki pulled out her bento she handed over her extra one for Joey since he mentioned he was still hungry. 

“Ah sweet! Thanks, Kiki.” Joey opened it up right away as he started to eat her food. 

“You're welcome Joey, I know you always say you're hungry… I had some extra food so…” Yuki played with her hands as she looked away. 

“He’s always hungry.” Catzi rolled her eyes as she ate her rice roll. 

“Hey, I gotta eat.” Joey retorted back with his mouth full. 

“Please talk when your mouth isn’t full, Joey.” Yugi gave a small smile. 

“Yuki.” All of them turned their heads seeing Chase there, he stood there glaring at Yuki causing her to rub her neck nervously. 

“Chase? W-what are you doing here?” Yuki asked. 

“We're leaving. Now.” His tone was demanding. 

“Whoa there buddy, first of all, we don’t know who you are.” Tristan spoke out. 

“Yeah, and also why does Kiki have to go with ya?” Joey raised a brow. 

“Fuck off.” This caused all of them to widen their eyes. 

“Alright tough guy.” Joey stood up jabbing a finger at Chase’s chest. 

“What’s ya problem? We were asking the questions here, ya got a problem about it?” Joey glared. 

Yuki stood up from the lunch table as she pulled Joey away from Chase and stood in front of her brother. 

“Chase! These are my friends, at least be nice to them!” She glared. 

“Don’t care, we’re going home now.” Not giving her a choice he grabbed a hold of her school bag holding it over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. 

Joey didn’t like Chase one bit, he grabbed a hold of his school jacket collar and pulled him close to his face. Even if Chase was 6’1 he was pretty impressed that Joey who was shorter than him didn’t care and was ready to fight him. 

“I’ve had enough of ya tough guy, I don’t care if ya know Kiki or not. But ya can’t force her to go with ya.” Joey raised a fits ready to beat him down if needed. 

Yuki went to pull her brother away as Tea stood up and quickly pulled Joey away before the two started a fight. As Chase gave back her bag he brushed himself off smirking at Joey as he laughed. “Wow, what a nice guy. Sounds like you should be put on a leash just because of your temper.”

“Alright, that’s it!” 

“Joey! NO! He’s my brother!” Everyone stared at Yuki as she pushed her brother back.

“Your brother?!” Tristan stood there in disbelief. 

“Older… Brother… To be exact.., But besides that, Chase. What’s your problem?” Yuki crossed her arms together as she turned to her brother. 

“Nothing.” He glared. 

“Nothing?! You just acted like a big jerk in front of my friends! If you ask me, YOU have a problem.” This caused Chase to scoff as he rolled his eyes. 

“Some big brother, you don’t even look out for your little sister.” Tea spoke up causing Chase to glare at her. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“Never thought I say this, but this guy makes Kaiba a role model to Mokuba, because at least he cares about him. This guy is treating Kiki like she got no feelings." Tristan looked over to Joey as if something was wrong with him. 

“Look here asshole.” Chase saw another of Yuki’s friends stand up with her brown eyes glaring back at him. 

“I don’t care if you're her sister, you can’t force her to go with her.” The Aqua girl glared. 

“That’s none of your business Aqua brat, besides. None of you are really her friends.” Chase laughed causing everyone to glare at him. 

Having enough Yuki she walked over to her brother tugging his arm to go. “Can I… Talk to you?” She stopped as Chase shrugged walking away with her from her friends. 

“That jerk! What kind of brother is he anyway? Acting like he can make Kiki do whatever he says is ridiculous!” Joey spoke up as he crossed his arm together. 

“I guess that’s why Yuki never really talks about her brother that much.” Tristan shook his head. 

“That doesn’t excuse his behavior.” Joey argued. 

“Still, makes me wonder why he’s never around the house.” Yugi looked over to where Yuki left, feeling sorry for her. 

After Yuki and walked away from her friends she stopped Chase causing him to stare at her. 

“What is your problem?!” She glared. 

“Tch my problem? You shouldn’t be hanging with anyone, remember. You told me before you were bullied.” Chase rolled his eyes. 

“That’s because I had no one to talk to! And now you care about me, so what’s the big deal that you had to treat my friends badly?” She waited. 

“Look… I… Might be in trouble..” 

“Trouble?!” Poor Chase had to rub the inside of his ear. 

“Yes, damn did you have to yell?!” Chase glared. 

“Those so-called ‘friends’ of yours are troublemakers Chase. You think I don’t hear about a bunch of high schoolers walking around stealing student's money and things? You need to get away from them.” Yuki pleaded as Chase only rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t care, I’m setting up my car to do some racing.” 

“Street racing.” Yuki corrected. 

“I’m getting money though! The more I save up the more-“ 

“You’ll have enough to buy your own place, I know.” Yuki sighed as this was the same conversation they had before. Same old thing, Chase never got along with their dad. 

It doesn’t help the fact he hates that anything he does falls to death ears. Chase felt as though no one ever really cared about him, he even began to wonder if his dad ever wanted him as his son. Yuki knowing her brother's feelings felt bad. Which is why she tries her best to look out for him. 

“Just… Be careful, alright. You're my sister, I care about-“ 

“Then show it.” Yuki spat back causing Chase to stare. 

“What?” 

“You heard me, show it. Don’t say something unless you're really going to do it. You told me before you’ll be around the house more often, never happened. I’ve always been alone at the house. Even when dad finally comes home. It’s just me and him. You are NEVER around.” He saw tears in her eyes, Chase felt a gilt of pain in his chest. 

Was he becoming like his dad? No no no! He can’t be, he was only doing this because he cares for his sister… Or really himself for that matter. 

“Once you really want to show me you care, come find me at home.” Yuki walked away leaving Chase shocked. It’s not unlike her to stand up to him, it’s just this time she was speaking the truth to him. 

Shaking his head he just walked away from school deciding to skip school again to ‘clear’ his head. He pulled out a cigarette lighting it up before he continued to walk.

* * *

The next day Yuki apologized for her brother’s behavior and everything he said. Though the gang didn’t really see it was her fault and were fine about it… Well except Joey, he told Yuki next time he saw him he was going to make sure his message went through to him. 

Hopping that doesn’t happen, Yuki just assured the guys that she did have a talk with him before she went back to eat lunch with them. After school was over, all of them were going to head over to Yugi’s house to play some games. As they passed down a store they heard a scream of help down an alleyway. 

Joey was the first one to run towards the cries of help as he saw a group of tall guys beating up a poor student. “Hey! Pick on someone your own size!” Joey yelled, getting their attention. 

“Well, what ya look here boys.” Jake laughed as he looked at Joey. 

As Tristan stood next to Joey ready to fight with him Yuki looked over gasped seeing the familiar red hair. Her brother Chase was there with this group. 

“Chase?” 

“So this is your little sister, she’s pretty cute.” Tanji smirked causing Chase to glare at him. 

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” Tristan glared. 

“So this is where ya hide, instead of taking care of ya sister.” Joey glared. 

“Really? I don’t think it’s hiding at all, after all. You had a big name yourself, Joey.” Chase smirked causing Joey to shake his hands in anger. Chase took a step forward away from his group, he smirked and watched Joey shake in anger.

“Easy there Joey, no need to jump in.” Catzi spoke out. 

“You better listen to your little friend there. You might just start something you can’t win in.” Sama smirked. 

“Go home, Yuki.” Chase turned around as he didn’t want to see his sister. 

“Alright, you jerk!” Tea walked over to Chase turning around to face her. She then jabbed a finger at his chest causing Chase to lean back seeing how close she was. 

“Listen here! You are her older brother! You need to start acting like one and be a good example for her! From what I’ve heard you've never been home and I can see why. Honestly no wonder she always hangs out with us, because her stubborn brother is too stubborn to look it over his head to see that!” Tea moved her face so close to Chase it was causing him to blush. 

Chase allowed Tea to glare at him as she waited for him to say anything. I mean, Chase always had his sister to stand up to him since he was used to it. But he’s never had another girl stand up to him like this before. Or even had a girl he liked anyways. Chase did have a few girls that had a crush on him, even some approached him too. 

But with his attitude and the way he was, none of them ended up liking him in the end. He felt his heart racing for the first time ever from another girl. It’s not like his usual love for street racing, but this time it was… Different. 

“Well?” Tea raised a brow as she leaned back. 

Chase didn’t say anything again as he just stood there not knowing what to do or say. He just couldn’t believe she told him up or even did so in the first place. Chase thought he was going to start a fight with Joey and walk away. But Tea was different from any of the other girls he’s met. She was kind of hot too. What?

“Just as I thought, you're a coward who doesn’t care about his sister. Come on guys we’re wasting our time.” Tea turned back causing Joey and Tristan to look at her. 

Yuki stood here disappointed as she too followed Tea and everyone else. Chase shook his head as he didn’t know what he was thinking. Chase looked back at the ground to see the student they were bullying was still there but he was gone. He must have run when he had the chance. 

“What a cute sister you have Chase, would be a shame if something had happened to her.” Chase was quick to turn to Tanji as he was violently pushed against the wall. He felt his back but harshly as pain shot up his back. 

“You still owe me, I’ve waited long enough.” Tanji cracked his knuckles. 

“T-Tanji… I’ll get your money, I just need more time.” Chase stuttered. 

“You don’t seem to understand Chase, perhaps I’ll give you the right message.” Punching Chase's stomach, Chase let out a grunt of pain as hunched over. 

“We just got started.” 

* * *

The next day of school seemed normal, everyone was heading to their classes as usual nothing strange seemed to happen. That was till Tea was heading to class to see Chase what looked to be limping. She noticed he saw her as he quickly turned down the hall to getaway. 

Curious she followed him down the hall only to see him stop as he cursed in pain. She quickly walked up to him as she looked at his face. Her eyes widened seeing all the bruises on him. 

“Chase… What happened?” Tea stared as she placed a hand on his arm. 

Chase pulled away at him as he looked away from her, he tried to take another step only to cry in pain as he forced himself to sit down. 

“I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” He spat at her as he looked away. 

“Look, I don’t care what you think about me. But you're Yuki’s sister and I do care about you. Even if you're a jerk.” Chase looked up to stare at Tea, he was confused. 

Why does she care about him? He was a jerk to her yesterday, so why would she be caring about him. He watched as she touched his face causing him to flinch in pain. “Sorry.” 

Getting the same feeling he had before, his heart was racing as did he felt his cheeks burning. 

“This looks really bad, you should go see the nurse.” Tea gently touched his cheek again making sure not to hurt him. 

“I-I don’t want to go! Please…” He stopped himself. _ Wait! What am I thinking?  _ Chase thought to himself. 

“It looks bad Chase, you need to go to someone at least.” Tea waited for him to answer. 

“... I can’t…” That alone bad Tea sighed as she opened her bag to look through if she had some bandaids for him. 

“Here, it’s all I have. But it’s something.” Allowing her to tend to his wounds, he just sat there blushing till she was done. 

After Tea was finished she sat back seeing if he was going to say something. Talk about awkward. Chase cleared his throat as he looked away. 

“T-Thank you… You should have just left me alone… But you didn’t.” This time it was Tea’s turn to be shocked. Since he hasn’t really been nice to her till now. 

“What happened Chase? I won’t tell anyone else, I promise.” Chase let a sigh out as he knew she wasn’t going to leave him alone about it. 

“I… I owe one of the guy's some money.” Chase sat up slowly as he looked away. 

“... I’m sorry, but Chase… Why do you even hang out with them?” Chase felt tears in his eyes as he didn’t want to show how vulnerable he was. 

“I.. Don’t know…” 

“Don’t know?! Come on that’s-“ 

“I don’t know!” She stopped seeing the tears in his eyes. She didn’t say anything to make fun of him as Tanji usually does or the guys for that matter. She only gave him a small smile. 

“... I… I was trying to save up money… To move out…” That caught her attention. 

“You can’t have a job while in highschool… So… I wanted to get a place, anywhere really to get away from… My dad… Plus he really hasn’t given me any… Attention really… I know I sound really pathetic… I’m here crying like a bitch, I just…” He sighed as a tear fell down. 

“You're not pathetic Chase, I would say what you're trying to do is far. But I would have chosen something else besides stealing other people's money.” Tea stared. 

“You know… My sister would have said the same thing. I was trying to do this for both of us. I know she hates it when dad forces her to stay home…” He wiped a tear away. 

“Look, if there’s something I can help you with. I can.” Tea smile showing off her pretty face which caused him to blush again. 

“Just… Uh… Make sure my sister is okay…” Chase slowly stood up as he turned to go to his class. Though really he was trying to get away. 

“I’m being serious Chase. I have my friends to help you out. Just come to me first if you need anything.” Chase turned back to her giving her a genuine smile as he left. 

A few days passed after that encounter with Tea and Chase couldn’t get her smile out of his head. The many times he tried to distract himself he would always see her there. Weird enough he started to go to class thinking it was going to distract him. That was one day he passed by a game store that had several cards on display. 

He felt his heart race again thinking about Tea again. He shook his head as he realized he might have a crush on her…  _ Oh no _ Chase thought to himself. It didn’t help that he couldn’t believe he bought card packets for her. He sat there in class wondering why he couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

So the only person he could think of who would understand was his sister. This time he went home earlier than usual as he saw his sister coming in after hanging out with her friends. She was shocked, to say the least, to see Chase there early. 

“Hey, sis… I need a favor.” Chase looked away blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, what is it?” Yuki stared waiting for Chase to answer. 

“I need you to… To give this to… To your friend.” He handed a letter over to his sister as she noticed who it was for. She smirked as she looked at him. 

“You have a crush on Tea!” She giggled. 

“I do not! Just… Shut up! Give it to her… Fucking card game…” Chase blushed as he looked away. 

Yuki felt around the letter and noticed he felt little card packets inside. She smirked at her brother again as she placed her hands onto her hips. “So that’s why I’ve been seeing you at school more often.” 

“No! No, no! It’s not that! It’s because… I was… Okay fine maybe, but that doesn’t matter! I just… How do you get a girl to like you?” Chase looked away as he sat down at the table. 

“Well first a foremost, stop hanging around with your ‘friends’. Tea doesn’t like bullies just like anyone else.” Chase looked back at her and glared. 

“Done already, I haven’t seen them since… Well since… They threw me out.” Chase confessed as Yuki's face saddened. 

“And before you ask, I’m fine. They didn’t do anything to hurt me.” He lied. 

“Well, that’s a good start.” This caused Chase to raise a brow. 

“A good start?” Yuki nodded her head. 

“Yeah, you got to stop being a bad boy. Girls don’t like that, they rather have a guy who's genuine and sweet. And who doesn’t smoke.” She giggled. 

“Shit, fine. Just tell me what she thinks alright.” 

“Just give it to her.” 

“What? N-no! I can’t.” Chase stuttered causing Yuki to chuckle. 

“Come on Chase, there’s got to be something that happened between you two that made you crush on her. If she didn’t judge you then I’m sure she wouldn’t know.” Yuki handed the letter back as she smiled at him. 

Chase just let a sigh out as he didn’t argue with his sister. The next day he waited for Tea at school as he did he got a phone call from someone he didn’t think would call him. He saw Tanji’s number pop up as his hands shook. Shit, he had forgotten all about it. Thinking about Tea had distracted him from giving back Tanji’s money. 

He gulped as he opened the phone hearing his voice on the other side. “Hello Chase, got my money.” 

“T-Tanji… Y-Yeah I do…” Chase waited. 

“Good, because I really would hate hurting your sister.” He heard him laugh. 

“Chase! Help.” He felt his blood grow cold as he heard the pleas of his sister on the other end. 

“Come to the warehouses by 10 pm. Don’t be late, otherwise, your sister might not be so sorry.” The phone call ended. 

“Hey Chase!” Chase jumped to see Tea there smiling at him. She stopped seeing how pale he was. 

“What is it?” He gulped as he didn’t know what to do so he told her everything that happened. 

* * *

Chase had shown Tea Joey and Yugi where the warehouse they usually hung out with his old friends. He stood there hands shaking scared as he didn’t know what to do. Tea said if they needed any help she would call Catzi. 

The hall walked inside seeing Tanji with his friends there smirking at Chase. 

“Well Chase you came, oh and you brought your new friends? Aww, I thought we were your friends.” Tanji laughed. 

“Look! Here’s your money!” Chase tossed a paper bag with cash inside making Tanji catch it. 

“Now let my sister go.” Chase glared. 

“You forgot some cash, ain’t that right boys?” All of them laughed. 

“Look here ya pulpis jerk! Ya got the cash, let his sister go!” Joey yelled. 

“He forgot the late fees.” Sama laughed. 

“This isn’t some bank, you agreed to let her go!” Tea yelled as she glared. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you owe Tanji some money.” Sama laughed. 

“What do you want Tanji?” Chase glared. 

Tanji shook his head as he laughed, he didn’t say anything getting on Chase's nerves seeing he hadn’t given his sister back. Before Chase could open his mouth one door burst opened showing Jake running in with cuts over his arms as he looked panicked. He had blood running down his arms as he ran up to Tanji grabbing his arms. 

“H-help!” 

This gave a chance to run up and punch Tanji square in the face as he yelled at Joey to go get Yuki. After getting a few punches himself he was able to knock Tanji down to his feet, getting the upper hand as the rest of the guys did know what to do.

**Meanwhile…**

As Joey runs inside looking around trying his best to find Yuki, as he searches the dark area he calls out to her. Hearing a sound nearby he ran over there making sure Yuki was alright. 

“Getaway!” Yuki yelled as she was holding a knife in her hand. 

“Whoa! Whoa Yuki! It’s me Joey!” Joey held his hands up. 

Yuki dropped the knife as she let the tears flow down her face, her body was shaking as she saw Joey there. “J-Joey?” 

“Hey, it’s me. There’s nothing to worry about, it’s alright.” He pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry into his arms. “I-I’m sorry…” 

Joey let a laugh as Yuki looked up at him confused, wondering why he was laughing. “Hey, it’s nothing to worry about. Besides, I care about you Kiki. I hate seeing you upset.” He admitted. 

“R-really?” She sniffed. 

“Yes, besides I’ll take care of ya.” She felt her heart racing as her cheeks were blushing. Though couldn’t tell if she was either still upset or just didn’t notice she was blushing he brushed it off and took her out. 

After getting Yuki back everyone was happy to know that Yuki was unharmed, Chase turned to Tea as he couldn’t believe he was… Being nice to anyone for once. 

“Hey.” He said as he pulled out a box of his cigarettes. 

“What?” Tea looked at him. 

“Thanks… For everything… Really, I just uh… Not used to anyone wanting to help me out. I’m used to doing things on my own.” Chase explained. 

“You’re welcome Chase, really it was nothing. I can see you care about your little sister. And I can see you are trying to be better for her.” This caused him to look at her shocked. 

“R-really?” Tea nodded her head. 

“Yeah, usually Yuki usually says you're never at the school. But she noticed you were going more often.” Tea smiled. 

Whether it was her smile or her being genuine he really appreciated it, he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say. Then he remembered that he had the letter to give to her, he stopped pulling it out from his pocket as he handed it to her. 

“What’s this?” Tea grabbed the letter as she opened it. Chase sighed as looked away blushing, didn’t know what to say. 

“Yuki was supposed to give it to you for me… But… Yeah…” 

“Thank you.” He looked back seeing her smiling at him as she held it to her chest, which caused him to smile back at her. 

Chase pulled out his box of cigarettes but stopped. "Fuck..." He swore to himself as he put it away hating himself as he can hear his sister say to him.  _ And who doesn’t smoke.  _ He put the box back into his pocket which shocked Tea knowing he usually smokes from what she saw and knew from Yuki. But she just smiled at him.

Even if Chase is rude at times and had a hard time expressing his appreciation to others, Tea knew. It is good in Chase and he can be nice when he can.


End file.
